This invention is directed to an improved joystick-type controller for use with video games.
A wide variety of video games utilize a joystick-type controller. Such controllers can be used by an operator to provide a digital input signal to a video game indicative or a preferred or intended direction of travel. Conventional joystick-type controllers include four digital switches and a central handle. The operator determines the angular position of this handle in order to actuate any one of the four switches or any two adjacent pairs of switches.
In view of the rapid play of many video games, smooth movement and operation of a video game controller is critically important to many users. A need exists for an improved video game controller having a smooth joystick action conducive to precision operation.